Spiderman
'Spiderman ' Biography Early Life One day,Stefan Osman was sitting on his couch when suddenly someone walked up to him and gave him Spiderman, replacing Stefan's current favorite toy, G I Joe.G I Joe had been given to Stefan on his sixth birthday and had been his favourite toy until one day his arm broke.That was when Spiderman replaced him. For a long time it was just Spiderman and Stefan, and in that time we saw that he would sleep with Stefan, watch him play video games and spin in circles with him. Spiderman Action Series Episode 1 One day, when Stefan went to a football game, Spiderman swung in the house until he eventually went into the bathroom. But, when he came out G I Joe was waiting for him, and punched him in the face and threw him at a door, knocking him out for revenge. G I Joe put him in a trash can but Spiderman woke up and swung out onto an oven. After a long battle, Spiderman eventually trapped G I Joe in a washing machine and ultimatly won the battle. Spiderman was sitting on a shelf before he heard the door opening and got back into his position that he was when they left, after the family had seen the mess that Spiderman and G I Joe had made when they were gone, one of them found G I Joe in the washing machine, saving him. Spiderman Action Series Episode Two G I Joe realizes that he can't defeat Spiderman himself so he buys Big Time Spiderman to fight Spiderman. When he arrives at the house nobody knew who bought it. Zach asked Stefan which Spiderman he liked better and Stefan said "I'd say the strongest" and if they were to have fought, he'd probably like the strongest one. Big Time then tried to hit spiderman but he was ready for this. He counter-attacked and jumped down onto a table. Big Time jumped down too and they fought until he threw Spiderman onto a drawer. Spiderman opened the drawer and found a bike, he used the bike to escape. Spiderman had traumatizing dreams about Stefan and Zach treasuring Big Time but not caring about him so he decides to make a final stand against Big Time. Spiderman tricks him into locking himself outside, but while he was pounding the door out of anger he noticed a vent and goes in it. However, Spiderman noticed a thermostat and swings a web on the reverse fan button causing Big Time to go into the spinning fan, killing him. Spiderman fell asleep on the couch until he heard a voice message from Zoe and Melissa saying "We're coming home so could you grab some milk?", which meant that Spiderman had to get back on the shelf with his bike but it was too late because Zoe and Melissa come in and see Spiderman riding his bike. Later, Zoe tries to convince the rest that Spiderman is alive but they won't believe her and Spiderman winks to Zoe when the rest walk off. Dissappointed by the defeat of Big Time ,G I Joe now buys a Venom toy to kill Spiderman. Spiderman Action Series Episode Three When Spiderman finds the package that contains Venom, he opes a small part of it and sees Venom's face.Realizing that,if Venom came out of his packaging,he would try to kill him,Spiderman decides to throw Venom into the trash can. But,before he manages to do this,Venom breaks out of his packaging and attacks Spiderman. While they are fighting, G I Joe watches the fight from afar.During the fight,a vase almost falls and smashes,but,Spiderman remembers Stefans words and saves it, allowing it to fall to the ground safely | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NEWSECTIONLINK__